heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: H
Haazareth Three The Haazareth Three debuted in Fantastic Four Vol 3 #69 (2003). They operate out of the hellish realm ruled by Mephisto. They are a trio of demons with whom Doctor Doom made a pact (seen in the Unthinkable story arc). They made a deal with Doom; if he sacrifices something of irreplaceable value, they would provide him with the magical powers he would have possessed if he had chosen to devote his life to studying magic over science. Doom does, killing his childhood sweetheart, Valeria. The demons come through with the deal. Hack Hack is a mutant whose first appearance was in Excalibur vol. 2 #2. He was one of the few survivors after Cassandra Nova programmed her Wild Sentinels to decimate the island, killing over 16 million mutants. He found other survivors and allied himself with Unus the Untouchable and his gang. He was a very valuable asset on the island since all forms of electronic communication were eradicated or made useless by the resulting electro-magnetic damage. Inside of the gang, he became close friends with Hub and the two of them began to doubt if Unus' exclusive, clique-like strategy was the best way. Hack was gifted with a finely tuned form of telepathy that allowed him to "hack" into almost any mind. Hag and Troll Hag and Troll'' were employed by Deathwatch, and were especially antagonistical with Ghost Rider. They were a duo of demons that were summoned by Deathwatch to aid him battle the Ghost Rider.Ghost Rider Vol. 3 #24 They were equally as malicious as their master, and delighted in tormenting human beings. After Deathwatch was slain by Ghost Rider, the two were left in the human world to fend for themselves. They opted to bring back their leader by sacrificing several homeless men, women, and children. Spider-Man, Venom, Blaze and Ghost Rider eventually interfered, and after witnessing Hag and Troll murder a group of police officers, Venom in particular demanded retribution. The duo failed to revive Deathwatch, and were later defeated and taken into custody. Hairbag '''Hairbag (Michael Suggs) is a mutant villain. He was recruited by Mister Sinister to be a member of his Nasty Boys, whose sole purpose was to harass the government-sponsored team X-Factor. During those altercations, Hairbag often fought against Wolfsbane, his opposite number. In the Nasty Boys' final fight, Hairbag was captured along with his teammate Slab and taken to a holding cell by X-Factor. While he waited for his lawyer to negotiate bail, Hairbag and Slab were broken out of prison by the Mutant Liberation Front and returned to the Nasty Boys shortly afterwards. Hairbag possesses superhuman strength, agility, reflexes and hyper-keen senses. He has razor sharp fangs and claws, as well as flexible hair follicles. Halflife There are two characters that are named Halflife with two distinct origins. *Halflife is a humanoid extraterrestrial would-be conqueror with the ability to age any living being via physical contact. She has green skin with black hair and gray temples. Halflife annihilated the entire population of her home world, and was summoned to the planet Earth by the maniacal Graviton to assist him in conquering the Earth. *Half-Life (Tony Masterson) was an English schoolteacher who was accidentally exposed to gamma radiation during testing of Gamma Bombs by the US government. The radiation appeared to kill Tony, but he arose every night hungry for the energy he could drain from living bodies. He is soon located and recruited by the Leader, who dispatches him to attack the Hulk. After defeating Half-Life, the Hulk detaches his limbs and leaves him in the desert for the vultures. Gabrielle Haller Gabrielle Haller was created by Chris Claremont and Dave Cockrum, and first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #161 (Sept. 1982). She was a catatonic Holocaust survivor who awoke from the disorder after Charles Xavier used his powers to make her aware again. Gabby and Charles fell in love while he saw to her recovery for weeks, with the help of hospital volunteer and their mutual friend, Magnus (the future Magneto). When she is kidnapped by terrorist organization, HYDRA led by the Nazi Baron Strucker, Charles and Magnus used their mutant powers to save her and defeat HYDRA. Immediately afterwards, Magnus left Gabby and Charles feeling that her and Charles' view on mutants and humans contrasted his own. Magnus left with Nazi gold HYDRA wanted to claim. Halloween Jack Halloween Jack (Jordan Boone) first appeared as Jordan Boone in Spider-Man 2099, was changed to Loki during the Fall of the Hammer crossover and was later seen in the pages of X-Men 2099 as Halloween Jack. He was once a scientist for the powerful company named Alchemax and was a respected member of the corporation. However, he sought to gain powers and sneaked into the company's Aesir program; an attempt to create their own versions of the old Norse gods to take advantage of their renewed worship. The subjects of the program were granted powers, but at the cost of losing their identity due to a computer chip placed in their brains which made them believe that they were the true Norse pantheon. Boone however was able to avoid getting the chip, and he was transformed into the shapeshifting god of trickery, Loki. Then he moved to the floating city called 'Valhalla', which was seemingly shoddily built and thus endangering any innocents in the city below. Cockroach Hamilton Cockroach Hamilton is an enemy of Luke Cage who first appeared in Power Man #28 (December, 1975.) Hamilton grew up in such poverty that he developed a sense of kinship with the cockroaches that infested his home. He is a small man who habitually wears a long coat, sunglasses, and a hat with two feathers, positioned to suggest a roach's antennae. Hamilton was an assassin working for Piranha Jones. Though he had no superpowers, Hamilton was highly skilled in the use of "Josh" a custom-made shotgun with six barrels. Though the weapon was incapable of piercing Cage's steel-like skin, it packed enough force to dislocate his shoulder. * Hamilton, Jerome * Hamilton Slade * Hammer * Hammer and Anvil * Hammer Harrison * Caleb Hammer * Justin Hammer * Hammerhead * Hammond, Jim (Human Torch) * Hand, Victoria * Hangman Maya Hansen Maya Hansen is a scientist in the Marvel Universe created by Warren Ellis and Adi Granov, first appeared in Iron Man vol. 4, #1 (January 2005), and features as a major recurring character throughout the Extremis arc. Within the context of the stories, Maya is a scientist who developed the Extremis virus alongside Aldrich Killian. When Killian steals a sample of the virus and sells it to domestic terrorists, she calls up her old friend Tony Stark to help recover it. After Tony is severely beaten by Mallen, a terrorist who had been injected with the virus, he convinces Maya to inject him with Extremis too. Tony defeats and apprehends Mallen, but he discovers that Killian could not have acted alone in selling Extremis. Tony confronts Maya, who confesses to assisting in the crime as she knew it would force defense contractors to renew their funding. She is subsequently taken into custody. Later, Tony believes Extremis is altering his brain functions so he gets her out of jail to help him. She is placed under his custody. When Sal Kennedy is killed, Maya feels she could have saved him if she had been allowed to continue her research on Extremis. She is unknowingly tricked into giving the Mandarin samples of the virus. Following the events of Secret Invasion, Maya Hansen disappeared from the series and was not seen again until the relaunch of the Iron Man series during the Marvel NOW! event, where it was revealed that she was kidnapped by A.I.M. to recreate the Extremis serum for them and succeeded. Though she was killed while trying to escape, she accomplishes her failsafe plan by sending a prerecorded message she made to Tony to warn him that the Extremis virus is on the loose again.Iron Man Vol. 5 #1 Maya Hansen in other media *The character was voiced by Therese Spurrier for the motion comic production of the Iron Man Extremis storyline. *Maya Hansen was later adapted for the 2013 film Iron Man 3 where she is portrayed by actress Rebecca Hall. In the film, Maya is one of Tony Stark's one-night stands; in a flashback to 1999, she reveals to him the prototype to the virus known as Extremis. She reunites with Tony during the film's events and is saved by Pepper Potts from the destruction of Stark's home. She is later revealed to be working with Aldrich Killian to improve on Extremis as well as to get back at Tony for breaking her heart thirteen years before. Confronted by Stark, Maya has a change of heart and tries to back out of Killian's plan but instead he kills her himself. * Harbinger of Apocalypse * Hardball * Hardball (Imperial Guard) * Hardcase (Harry Malone) * Hardcore * HardDrive * Hardshell * Felicity Hardy Hargen the Measurer Hargen the Measurer is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in The Eternals #9 (March 1977). Within the context of the stories, Hargen is the Celestial tasked with in someway measuring or quantifying the planets the Celestials survey. The method, reason, nature, or purpose is never mentioned as part of the plot. Other versions of Hargen The character has been established as a recurring element in Marvel's in-story cosmology and has appeared in various alternate reality stories and titles such as Earth X. Edith Harker Edith Harker is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. She first appeared in Tomb of Dracula #7-8 (March, May 1973), and was created by Marv Wolfman and Gene Colan. The character subsequently appears in The Tomb of Dracula #10-13 (July–October 1973), #33 (June 1975), and #40 (January 1976). Edith Harker was born in London, England, the daughter of Quincy Harker and granddaughter of Jonathan and Mina Harker. Edith's grandparents played major roles in the conflict between the vampire hunter Abraham Van Helsing and Dracula that was chronicled in Bram Stoker's novel, Dracula. Their son Quincy was trained as a vampire hunter, and became Dracula's nemesis. Edith was working as a drug store clerk in the UK as her crippled father continued his personal crusade against Dracula. In revenge on Quincy Harker’s activities, Dracula kidnapped Edith and turned her into a vampire. When Quincy and his allies found her, she was still in control of her human self - but only just. Asking her father to kill her, she launched herself off a balcony; the impact of the ground left her stunned. Heartbroken, Quincy obliged and drove a wooden stake through his daughter’s heart. Edith Harker appeared as part of the "Vampires" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #20. Quincy Harker Quincy Harker is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe based on a character in Bram Stoker's Dracula. He first appeared in Tomb of Dracula #7-8 (March, May 1973), and was reinvented for comics by Marv Wolfman and Gene Colan. The character subsequently appeared in The Tomb of Dracula #10-14 (July–November 1973), #18-20 (March–May 1974), Giant-Size Chillers #1 (June 1974), The Tomb of Dracula #21-22 (June–July 1974), Giant-Size Dracula #3 (December 1974), The Tomb of Dracula #27-28 (December 1974-January 1975), 31-34 (April–July 1975), #36-41 (September 1975-February 1976), #43 (April 1976), #45 (June 1976), and #48 (September 1976). Quincy Harker was the son of Jonathan and Mina Harker, who played major roles in the conflict between the vampire hunter Abraham Van Helsing and Dracula that was chronicled in Bram Stoker's novel, Dracula. Jonathan and Mina married after the events depicted in that book, and had Quincy. Quincy was trained as a vampire hunter by Van Helsing, and became his successor. Quincy quickly became Dracula's nemesis; in retaliation Dracula killed Quincy's wife as the Harkers were attending a concert and crippled Quincy, requiring him to permanently use a wheelchair. Despite his disability, Quincy continued the fight, converting his house into a veritable vampire death-trap and his wheelchair into a personal anti-vampire arsenal. When Abraham Van Helsing's granddaughter Rachel was still a child, Dracula slew her parents before her eyes. Harker then took her under his protection and trained her to become a vampire hunter as well. Harker employed a number of other agents, including Taj Nital and Frank Drake, and formed alliances with Blade and Hannibal King. Harold H. Harold sometimes accompanied the vampire hunters. Ultimately, Quincy Harker confronted Dracula at Castle Dracula itself in Transylvania. Knowing that he would die soon, as he had recently suffered a heart attack, he activated a time bomb in his wheelchair. Harker plunged a silver stake into Dracula's heart and was about to sever the vampire's head when the explosives went off, killing Harker and demolishing the castle. However, Dracula ultimately resurfaced. Quincy had one daughter, Edith, who had become a victim of Dracula long before Quincy's death. Quincy left a last will and testament to turn his remains into a safeguard against vampires for the United Kingdom, ensuring all vampires needed to be invited into the country. His remains were seemingly destroyed by Dracula as part of his later invasion plan, but it was revealed that MI:13 had tricked him into destroying fake remains as part of their plan. Quincy Harker received an entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #17, and was mentioned in Captain Britain and MI13 #12 (2009). * Agatha Harkness * Harness Harold H. Harold Harold H. Harold is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Tomb of Dracula #37 (October 1975), and was created by Marv Wolfman and Gene Colan. The character subsequently appears in The Tomb of Dracula #38-45 (November 1975-June 1976), #47-49 (August–October 1976), and #56 (May 1977). Harold H. Harold was a writer for the magazine True Vampire Stories who happened upon the injured vampire lord, Dracula. Harold wanted an interview with the vampire, so he stole blood to revive Dracula. Later, Harold went on to aid Quincy Harker’s team of vampire hunters against Dracula a number of times. This experience inspired him to write a novel, The Vampire Conspiracy, which was eventually adapted into a movie. Harold tracked Dracula to Cleveland, finding him impaled on a wooden fence thanks to Howard the Duck. Dracula persuaded Harold to free him, but upon regaining his freedom Dracula bit Harold and turned him into a vampire. Despite this turn of events, Harold went on to become a successful Hollywood movie and television producer. Like all other vampires on Earth, Harold H. Harold was eventually destroyed when Doctor Strange cast the spell called the Montesi Formula.Doctor Strange #62 Harold H. Harold appeared as part of the "Vampires" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #20. * Harpoon * Harrier * Stephanie Harrington * Hammer Harrison * Jonas Harrow * Hate-Monger * Hauptmann Deutschland * Hauptmann, Gustav (see Gustav Hauptmann) * Haven * Havok * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) * Hawkshaw * Molly Hayes * Haywire * Hazard Hazmat Hazmat (Keith Kilham) is a character created by Electronic Arts and Marvel for Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. Hazmat, along with a line of EA created villains known as the "Imperfects", can be fought against, and is also an unlockable character. Before the events of Marvel Nemesis, Doctor Keith Kilham was a scientist working for The Pentagon to find a cure for the worlds deadliest diseases. Kilham's lab was compromised by a terrorist attack during a tricky biological test. Safety containment procedures were rendered useless. Kilham then injected himself with all of the synthetic antigens that he had created. His body started to deteriorate. * Hazzard, Mark * Headlok * Headsman Healer Healer is a mutant. His first appearance was in Uncanny X-Men #179 (March 1984), and he was created by Chris Claremont and Paul Smith. Virtually nothing is known of the past of the man known only as the Healer before he joined the underground community of mutants known as the Morlocks who lived in "The Alley", a huge tunnel located beneath Manhattan. He was possessed of the superhuman ability to tap into the specific gene that causes superhuman mutations, directing the mutagenic energy those cells produce into rapidly healing their owner's body from wounds or diseases. Healing particularly severe damage to another's body caused the Healer great physical strain. His ability could not affect normal humans, only active mutants.Uncanny X-Men #247 In fact, it was known to cause cancer in normal humans, as their physiology could not handle the mutations he induced. * Heavy * Hebe * Hecate * Hector * Heimdall * Hela * Helio * Helix * Hellcat * Hellcow Helleyes Helleyes is a demon. The character first appeared in Adventures Into Fear #28 in June 1975. Within the context of the stories, Helleyes is an enemy of Morbius the Living Vampire and the Defenders. * Hellfire * Hellfire (J.T. Slade) * Hellion * Hellrazor * Daimon Hellstrom * Hemingway Hephaestus Hephaestus first appeared in Thor #129 (June 1966), and was adapted from mythology by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He is the weaponmaker of the Olympian pantheon. He is not to be confused with the Eternal Phastos. Immortal and possessing superhuman physical attributes similar to those of the other Olympians, Hephaestus is a master weapons maker and inventor, able to make weapons which could kill even Hercules, but lacks the ability to project any form of energy, mystical or non-mystical. He made Hercules's mace, Ares' armor, and Zeus' chariot. * Hepzibah * Hera * H.E.R.B.I.E. * Hercules * Gregory Herd * Hermes Hermod Hermod first appeared in Thor #274-275 (August–September 1978), and was adapted from mythology by Roy Thomas and John Buscema. Hermod is a young god who is shrouded in mystery. It is known, however, that Odin will usually employ Hermod as a messenger because of his great speed. Hermod's greatest mission was when he traveled to Hel in order to ask the goddess Hela for information on how to revive Balder the Brave. Hermod possesses normal strength, stamina, and durability for an Asgardian god. He is preseumbly resistant to all terrestrial poisons and diseases and has some resistance to magic. He also can run at speeds far exceeding those of other Asgardian gods. * Hero * Hex * High Evolutionary * Hijacker Hildegarde Hildegarde was created by Gerry Conway and John Buscema, and first appeared in Thor #195 (Jan. 1972). Hildegarde is one of the Valkyries. Odin sent Sif and Hildegarde to Blackworld.Thor #195, Jan. 1972 There, they came upon a town where people were fleeing in blind terror from Ego-Prime, which was created accidentally from Ego the Living Planet by Tana Nile. Sif and Hildegarde joined forces with Tana Nile, and escaped with her to Earth.Thor #198, April 1972 Ego-Prime came to Earth, and the Asgardians battled him, and Odin sacrificed Ego-Prime to transform three people into Young Gods. The Asgardians, including Thor, Sif, and Hildegarde, were banished to Earth for a time for questioning Odin's actions during these events. Hildegarde accompanied Thor for a while before returning to Asgard. * Maria Hill * Hindsight Lad * Hippolyta * Hiro-Kala * Hiroim * Hit-Monkey * Hitman * Jessan Hoan (Tyger Tiger) * Hobgoblin * Hobgoblin (Imperial Guard) Hoder Hoder first appeared in Thor #274-275 (August–September 1978), and was adapted from mythology by Roy Thomas and John Buscema. He is a totally blind, elder Asgardian god. At one point, Loki, God of mischief, tricks Hoder into nearly killing Balder by shooting him with an arrow made of mistletoe wood (the only substance to which Balder is vulnerable). As well as possessing the superhuman abilities shared by all the Gods of Asgard, such as superhuman strength, Hoder can also receive visions of a far distant future or of events that will occur in other realities. * Cameron Hodge * Hodinn * Eric Hoffman * Happy Hogan * Jeryn Hogarth Hoggoth Hoggoth is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. The character appears in Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #43 (July 1992), #48-49 (December 1992-January 1993), and #54 (June 1993). Hoggoth is part of the Vishanti, along with Agamotto and Oshtur. Hoggoth may be the oldest of the three. Hoggoth usually appears as an old, bald man with blue or purple skin, pointed ears and whose eyes have no pupils and burn with energy. At other times he either appears as a large ant or takes Agamotto's guise of a tiger or lion (Whether this was simply a mistake by the creative team of the comic book or means that the Vishanti take on each other's appearances when it suits them is unknown). Hoggoth appeared as part of the "Vishanti" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Update '89 #8. * Hogun * Holocaust * Hollowpoint Ninja Holly Holly is a fictional mutant character in the Marvel Comics Universe. She was created by Chris Claremont and Arthur Ranson, and her first appearance was in X-Treme X-Men X-Posé # 1 Holly Worked as a secretary and lobby receptionist for the Paris branch of the X-Corporation. When Craig Damaski of Spotlight news demanded an interview with either Xavier or Warren Worthington III, Holly made him wait nine hours, from 8:53 AM to 5:09 PM. She caused him great confusion with her powers all the while, until he got fed up and left, swearing revenge on her, Xavier, and Worthington.X-Treme X-Men X-Posé # 1 * Homebrew Honcho Honcho (James MacDonald) is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Captain America #269 (May 1982), and was created by J. M. DeMatteis and Mike Zeck. The character subsequently appears in Team America #1-12 (June 1982-May 1983), The New Mutants #5-6 (July–August 1983), #8 (October 1983), and The Thing #27 (September 1985). James MacDonald was born in Washington, D.C. He once worked as an agent for the C.I.A.. With Wolf and R. U. Reddy, he formed the professional motorcyclist team called Team America, which was eventually known as the Thunderiders. Honcho is a mutant who shares a mental link with the four other members of the Thunderiders. The five mutants can project their collective physical skills, strength, and knowledge into another person without diminishing their own abilities in any way. Honcho appeared as part of the "Thunderiders" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #13. * Honcho (Web of Spider-Man #1) Honey Lemon Honey Lemon is a Marvel Comics superhero, associated with the Japanese team Big Hero 6. She was created by Scott Lobdell & Gus Vasquez, and first appeared in Sunfire & Big Hero 6 #1 (September 1998). Honey Lemon has the ability to access another dimension and pull nearly any item out from her purse. Little is known of Honey Lemon's past, or how she obtained the purse that gives her "super-powers". At some point, Honey was approached by the Japanese organization that created the country's first super-hero team known as Big Hero Six. She was offered to join the team and accepted. She seemingly became attracted to the team's newest potential recruit, Hiro Takachiho, as she kept smiling at him in a flirting way. Later, Honey helped overthrow a menace called Everwraith and saved Japan from destruction. She was only briefly seen afterward, helping Sunfire out in Canada. Sometime later, a mysterious individual used a machine to mind-control the entire team of Big Hero Six and they were send to Canada once again, where they fought the newest incarnation of Alpha Flight until Sasquatch discovered the plot. Honey Lemon was, alongside of the rest of the team, brought back to normal and they all returned to Japan to discover who mind-controlled them. Who that person was, has until today never been revealed. * Hood * Hoodwink Honey Lemon in other media Honey Lemon will appear in the 2014 animated film Big Hero 6 and voiced by Amy Adams. Hope Hope (Esperanza Ling) is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics universe. She first appeared in Warlock vol 3 #1 and was created by Louise Simonson and Pasqual Ferry. Hope is the granddaughter of the owner of Ling Industries. The rest of her family was killed by the Phalanx while visiting Switzerland. It was initially assumed that she was protected by a mutant ability of immunity against infections. She was infected by the transmode virus and was infectious to others by touch, but did not suffer the transformation usually associated with the virus. Imprisoned and experimented on by Mainspring research facility, she was later freed by and shortly allied with Warlock. Ultimately it was discovered that her actual mutant power was not immunity from infection, but transmutation. She could alter the molecular structure of matter she could touch by conscious thought. So she was not actually infectious with the virus (which she had transmuted into harmless matter, hence her not suffering from its effects directly), but had assumed that she was, and her abilities transformed objects she touched into transmode virus infected material. Ultimately she learned she could transmute matter into other materials (such as glass) and so would not spread the transmode infection anymore. She also is accompanied by her pet monkey, Chi-Chee. Hope is listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative; however, it is unclear whether she still retains her mutant powers.Civil War: Battle Damage Report * Hope (Liberty Legion) Horde Horde is the name of two fictional characters and one species. *The first Horde was an alien warlord. He had a shard of the Crystal of Ultimate Vision on his forehead, which made him invincible and immortal. Desiring the rest of the crystal, Horde coerced the X-Men to travel to the Citadel of Light and Shadow, where the crystal was hidden. As the X-Men entered, the citadel created illusions of each's most powerful desire. Only Wolverine was able to resist. He reached the crystal, only to discover that Horde had used the X-Men to distract the citadel's defenses. Horde cut Wolverine down, and removed his heart as a trophy. From that act, a lone drop of Logan's blood splattered onto the Crystal, which gave out enough energy for Wolverine to be restored. Empowered to godhood, Wolverine plucked the crystal shard from Horde's forehead, and the tyrant aged and withered to dust in seconds.Uncanny X-Men Annual #11 (1987) *A species known only as the Horde first appeared in the final issue of Neil Gaiman's The Eternals. They are referred to as "the locusts of the universe", and have been recently drawn to Earth because of the awakening of the Dreaming Celestial. They apparently exist as the anti-thesis of the Celestials, harvesting worlds whose Deviant population become the dominant species. Both the Horde and the Celestials serve the mysterious "Fulcrum", which is the force that governs the ways of the universe. *The second being to take the name Horde was a collective being, the result of several citizens (and a dog) of Stoneridge, New Mexico, being fused together after getting caught in the edge of a Gamma radiation dome created by the Leader."World War Hulk: Aftersmash! Warbound #1" The resulting fusion caused the people to go insane, and were convinced by the Leader that the Warbound, who were helping people to escape the dome, were hostile invaders."World War Hulk: Aftersmash" After the Leader is defeated, Horde joins the Warbound in protecting the remaining citizens of Stoneridge. It possesses a degree of gamma-enhanced strength, enough to fight the Warbound to a standstill. It also possesses a collective intelligence, albeit an unbalanced one, which leaves it highly susceptible to persuasion. Ned Horrocks Ned Horrocks is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Chris Claremont and Roger Cruz, and first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #473. Horrocks was one of Jamie Braddock's best buddies when they were young, together with Amina Synge and Godfrey Calthrop. They disappeared in a sandstorm on the Sahara Desert during a Trans-Sahara Ralye which only Jamie escaped. They were contacted by the First Fallen, and returned years later, trying to reach Jamie to complete the First Fallen plans, fighting the X-Men in the process. The First Fallen take the Foursakens and the X-Men to The Singing City, a "heaven" created by him. It is said that humanity will live on in this new place, but it is soon discovered only four humans will make the cut. All others will not. In the climactic action, Horrocks attacks the First Fallen. The First Fallen takes retribution and kills Horrocks. The others escape when Jamie sacrifices himself and sends the others back to the 616 universe. * Hornet * Phineas Horton Horus Horus is a fictional character appearing in the Marvel Universe, based loosely on the Horus of Egyptian mythology. He first appeared in Thor #240 (Oct 1975), and was adapted from mythology by Bill Mantlo, Roy Thomas, and Sal Buscema Horus is a member of the Heliopolitan race of gods, and resides in Celestial Heliopolis. He is the son of Osiris and Isis. Horus is the Egyptian god of justice and retribution. Horus was revealed to have been imprisoned with Osiris and Isis in a pyramid for three thousand years by Seth. He encountered Thor and Odin when the Pyramid appeared in New York. He participated in the Ceremony of Rebirth which reincarnated Odin as Atum-Re and briefly battled Thor. Horus aided Osiris, Isis, and Thor in defeating Seth. Horus, Osiris, and Isis regained their freedom and returned to Heliopolis.Thor #239-241 Horus was subsequently imprisoned in Heliopolis by Seth, and then was aided by Thor and the Thing.Marvel Two-in-One #23 Horus then joined the other gods of light in combating the Demogorge. He was briefly consumed by the Demogorge, but regained his freedom.Thor Annual #10 Horus's powers were revealed to have been stolen by Seth, though he regained his powers upon Seth's defeat, and aided in saving the lives of Earth Force.Thor #398-400 During the Secret Invasion, Atum mentions that Horus (his great-grandson) asked him to help fight the Skrull gods as part of the God Squad.The Incredible Hercules #117 Horus has all the powers of a member of the race of superhumans known as the Egyptian gods of Heliopolis. He has superhuman strength, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes, resistance to all Earthly diseases and some resistance to magic. Horus possesses the power to project solar energy, focused through his staff with a large blade at one end. Other versions Horus appears as a member of a team of Avengers from a parallel reality where the Middle East is the dominant super power. He serves the ruler of this dimension, the sexy female Sphinx and kills in her name. As the god of the team, he serves the role traditionally held by Thor or Hercules. In this alternate timeline, Horus uses a large ankh as the focus for his solar energy.New Warriors #11-13 * Hoss * Howard the Duck * Hrimhari * Hub * Huckle, Charley * Hudson, Heather (Vindicator, Guardian) * Hudson, Heather (Exiles) * Hulk * Hulk 2099 (Marvel 2099) * Hulk Robot * Hulkling * Human Cannonball * Human Fly I-II * Human Robot * Human Top * Human Torch (Jim Hammond) * Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Humbug Hump Hump is a fictional mutant in the Marvel Comics Universe. His first appearance was in New Mutants #91 (July 1990). Hump and his brother Brute were Morlocks who worked for Masque and accompanied him to confront Sabretooth but failed to kill him. They also tried to capture Feral but she escaped. When they tried to regain Feral from the New Mutants, Cable shot Brute dead. * Humus Sapien * Huntara * Henrietta Hunter * Stevie Hunter * Huntsman * Hurricane * Husk * Faiza Hussain * Hussar * Hybrid * Hybrid II Hydro Hydro (Noah Crichton) is a fictional mutant character in the Marvel Comics Universe. He was created by Craig Kyle, Chris Yost and Mark Brooks, and his first appearance was in New X-Men vol. 2 #20. Hydro was found dead in a swimming pool at the Academy after the Decimation event robbed him of his powers. * Hydro-Man * Hyperion Hyperstorm Hyperstorm is a mutant supervillain from an alternate future. The character, created by Tom DeFalco, Paul Ryan, and Dan Bulanadi, first appeared in Fantastic Four #406 (November 1995). Within the context of the stories, Hyperstorm is Jonathan Richards, the son of Franklin Richards and Rachel Summers from an alternate future reality designated Earth-967 by Marvel Comics. With his ability to manipulate reality and his psionic abilities, he conquers most of his home reality and turns to extend his rule to other timelines. Hypno-Hustler The Hypno-Hustler is a supervillain. Created by Bill Mantlo and Frank Springer, the character first appeared in The Spectacular Spider-Man #24. Antoine Desloin is the lead singer of the Mercy Killers going by the name of Hypno-Hustler. He and his band were scheduled to perform at a nightclub called "Beyond Forever." When the club's manager catches Hypno-Hustler robbing his safe, Hypno-Hustler ends up using his hypnotic equipment on the manager. When it came to perform, Hypno-Hustler and his band end up using their hypnotizing equipment on the audience in a plan to rob them as well. The Hypno-Hustler can perform hypnosis with the aid of his guitar, and when teamed with his backup band, The Mercy Killers, can perform mass hypnosis. His boots can emit knockout gas on demand, and have retractable knives in the soles. Hyppokri Hyppokri is a demon, a member of the Six-Fingered Hand, who has clashed with the Defenders. Hyppokri tried to merge hell and Earth.Defenders #96 References Marvel Comics characters: H, List of